Everything Works Out The Way It's Supposed To
by Cami089
Summary: Lizzie Samuels. The name that shall forever haunt Carol Peletier. But what if things went down a little differently? What if...What if...?
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie looks at the pink watch around her wrist.

1:38. It's time.

She climbs out of bed, reaching beneath her bunk. She grabs her boots, quickly slipping them on, before grabbing her belt. She straps it on, over her shirt. So she can reach her knife easier. She then grabs her flashlight and shoebox, before poking a head out if her cell. She saw Karen walking by, and flashed her a smile.

"Lizzie, what in Earth are you doing up this late?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"I just had to go to the bathroom." she lies, batting her lashes a few times to sell it.

Karen smiles, and tells her goodnight, before rounding the corner.

Once she's out of sight, Lizzie grabs her stuff and runs towards the cellblock exit.

Once she's outside, Lizzie instantly regrets not bringing a sweatshirt. She walks across the courtyard, shoebox close to her chest.

She finally makes it to the fence, where she can hear the walkers groaning. A smile comes to her lips, and she opens the shoebox, pulling out a mouse. It squirms in her hands, and she holds it out for the walkers. The walkers greedily grab at the snack, clawing for more, to which Lizzie happily opens the box, and offers another.

**\\\ Annnnnnd cue theme song. Tell me whatcha think, and leave a review! Thanks for reading, and a new chapter will be uploaded shortly. This was kinda just the prologue, the rest will pick up around the time of the Grove, and might feature a flashback every now and then. :) I promise the other chapters will be longer, but like said this was just the prologue! **


	2. Home

Lizzie turned back to Carol for a brief moment. She was already gone. Taking small steps, she headed towards the direction of cell 100, as instructed.

When arriving, she saw Glenn, looking as bad as most people. She lingered at the entrance for a moment, before knocking on the bars of the gate. Glenn instantly looked up at the blonde, setting down the rag he'd been previously coughing into.

"Mrs. Carol said that you would tuck me in." She says, her voice weak and small.

"Yeah...of course." He says, standing up, and leading her away from his cell.

On instinct, he put her in the cell next to his. As he opened the gate, someone popped out of bed, a questioning look on her face.

"Sorry." Glenn says, rushing Lizzie out.

She'd already seen how bad the woman had gotten, the blood leaking out if her eyes. She would die. After trying a few cells, he finally found one, that wasn't occupied. Cell 105.

She walked in, resting a hand on the cool metal of the bunk bed. Glenn hadn't made it into the cell, and leaned against the frame, before coughing harshly into his arm a few times. Lizzie considered getting Dr. S for a moment, but he straightened up.

"Come on Lizzie. Let's get you tucked in." He says, and she can tell he's trying to force a smile, that doesn't quiet make it onto his face.

She, nods sitting down on the bed. Before Glenn could actually get close to her, he fell into another violent coughing fit.

"Glenn?" She asks, hopping up, and running to the man. She finally shakes her head, and runs out of the cell.

"Dr. S!"

That was a long time ago.

Glenn was dead now. Just like everyone else.

The fire continued to blaze, an errie silence had settled over the small group. Mika sat, all the way across the room by Tyreese, brushing Greselda's thick hair. She could feel Carol staring at her from the kitchen, as she pretended to solve the puzzle.

She'd never seen Carol so angry. That's what scared her more then anything.

"Tyreese...? Are we going to Terminus?" Mika asks, looking up at the man.

"Yeah Mika...We are."

"Everyone?"

"...Yes."

Carol and Tyreese exchange a look, and Carol walks over to Lizzie.

"Why dont you wash up...Tyreese and I have adult things to discuss." Lizzie stood up, glancing back to Carol for a moment, before heading down the hall.

Mika bounded after her, Greselda not accompanied. Lizzie wouldn't admit it, but she actually liked the small cottage. It reminded her of...home. They actually ate meals, not what ever they could scrounge up. They ate dinner. Lizzie slept in a bed. A soft smile come the older's lips, and she scrubs at her hands.

Instead of heading back out to the living room, Lizzie walked into the room that her and Mika shared. It wasn't much, just one bed and a matter on the floor, along with a few blankets. Across the room, there was a small desk, where Carol had placed a lantern. Mika volunteered to take the mistress, so Lizzie got the bed. There was a window next to the bed, where Lizzie had stayed up half the night, looking out of.

"Lizzie! Dinner's done. And I'd hurry up if I were you; Greselda is looking pretty hungry!"


End file.
